persistent_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
UnitedKingdom
General Warning:'' This article is a stub and may not be complete.'' The UnitedKingdom is currently a vassal state of the Baltic Pact, primarily that of Sweden, and is now a secondary power. In real life, it was the largest empire of its time. In Persistent History, however, it has been downplayed by its surrounding nations. The UnitedKingdom also has a dense population of towns and players, being one of the most populated factions on the server. The current king, tdatyler (George IV) is known for his neutrality policy regarding Sweden. The most important city in the United Kingdom is London, with a large population and it being the nation's capital. History Warning: ''This article may need more sources of information.'' Beginnings and Rebellion: The United Kingdom was formed at the beginning of the server in 1760. It's main founder was Green0live. For the first few days, London remained almost entirely unbuilt except for a decorative bridge over the Thames river. Finally, a few weeks in, a wall began to be put up around London, extending far to the north, and close to the English Channel. However, London was not the only city in the United Kingdom under construction at this time. Edinburgh, Gloucester, Cardiff and Dublin all had their roots early in Britain's history. London would reach its finished state about a month into the server's history. However, trouble was brewing up north. In 1777, the Scottish Rebellion began soon after WarriorSaadXL became the new king. They demanded freedom despite being self governed and mostly free. They quickly seized the town of Glasgow . Even though battle times were arranged, only one was ever carried out with a surprising United Kingdom victory. The founder of the rebellion soon fell into a state of inactivity and the other one pleaded that Scotland return to the United Kingdom. Needless to say, the rebellion ceased. Soon after a non-aggression pact with France was renewed signaling the eventual coming of an alliance, but it took time as France was engaged in other wars throughout Europe. Development: The United Kingdom remained rather peaceful during this period and did not engage in any wars, seeming to have a sense of neutrality. However, wars were watched very closely. Interests with Iberia began to buildup, and they temporarily allied Spain and Portugal. Soon after, the United Kingdom bought the Balearic Islands off of Spain, and at home, began to develop their own economy and cities. New cities across the country sprang up, though often without inhabitants and urban planning. Some only had a few buildings and lacked roads connecting it to the rest of Britain. Buildup: It wasn't long after, however, that Britain began taking an interest in foreign affairs again. They allied France and Corsica, and lended a hand out to the Sahara Union in return for vassalizing it. In this way, the Triple Syndicate was formed, a ring of four intertwined nations, with France and the UnitedKingdom being the main players. Eventually, rumblings of war were heard down in the Mediterranean with Italy. Ships were immediately sent down to Corsica through Gibraltar. This also inspired work on the Pyrenees Canal. But for the time being, construction on the Pyrenees Canal was not started. Even though rumors of war came, and actual war was declared, the war was stalled by Italy's leader, Diet18, under the premise of "exams". In the meantime, strengthening of Britain's allies became a high priority, and a Personal Union with France was formed. Even though exams were over, Diet18 continued stalling the war under no premise. Such is the current state of the war. Even though Diet18 might be stalling the war, there were wars elsewhere to contend with. The Second Great Northern War began, and the UnitedKingdom built two shiny new fleets with their land in the Baltic centered around Danzig and Riga. Teru threatened to void the ships if any more were built, even though he later withdrew this. In response, Sweden moved Gustav III over to the area of the British blockades. Many areas were blockaded, and in the words of Teru: "In order to be trendy, you have to have a blockade." - Teruki_Hanazawa Gibraltar, the Kattergat, the Gulf of Finland, the English Channel, even the Pas de Calais were all blockaded for traders bound for Sweden. Eventually, they allowed civilian boats to pass even though military boats could not. Frustration mounted for Sweden, and Sweden was dealt another blow by the leaving of its chief shipbuilder, Svedzko, when he left for the UnitedKingdom. He is now formulating a new military tactic by the name of Blitzkrieg. This and other factors led to the increased growth of the UK Navy and the Royal Air Force. Following Svedzko's departure to Russia, the UnitedKingdom had a fairly inactive period, lasting well into the 1830s. By this time, a new player named EmperorSalt was crowned King, and oversaw many diplomatic overhauls in London; The Embassy of Russia and Savoy was created, and an alliance was formed following the Savoyard annexation by Ireland. The City itself was rearmed, with the walls being repaired and the Navy was brought back into the modern age; these ships can still be found today. Shortly after this, the Russian and British armed forced fought vigorously over London, Gibraltar, and finally Minorca, where they were defeated by the Irish joint operation forces. As a result, the Irish occupied the entire Kingdom and reformed into the joint Kingdom of Britain. Present Day: Today, Britain stands at a crossroads. Recently attacked by pirates, vassalized by Sweden, and having Scotland partitioned off of them has been a huge hit to the island country, including that of the absence of Shane, it's most recent leader. It is now a vassal state of Sweden, and a forced member of the Baltic Pact. Category:Nations Category:Puppets